Forever young
by Salsafingers
Summary: A thrilling story of romance in which two unlikly mates are united upon the arrival of a bad situation! Can our two oblivious heros come together!


Hamtaro walked awkwardly for he had never used the schools gym facility before and he was nervous to be surrounded by so many of his classmates in a situation such as this. Hamtaro did not have many friends so he was hoping to not only make some friends at the gyms after school hours but to also loose a little bit of fat while he was at it. Upon the completion of the after school event he left with no one to call his friend. He murmured to himself quietly so no one else could hear him.

"There goes a lot of wasted time."

Hamtaro silently sighed when he then felt a light tap on his shoulders when he turned around he recognized the individual as Stan who was on of his classmates. Stan spoke to Hamtaro with direct eye contact.  
"Hello, my name is Stan your Hamtaro right? You looked pretty lonely working out all by yourself so I was wondering if you would like a partner to spot you tomorrow."  
Hamtaro was in shock from the very idea that he may be making a friend, he was completely dumbfounded.

"S-sure that would be awesome yo--"  
He stopped himself short worried what might happen if he finished the statement.

"Great so I will see you tomorrow after school, I can't wait!"  
Stan replied with a grin on his and then both of them proceeded to scurry on home.

The next day before Hamtaro reached the school Stan had been waiting aside the  
"Morning Hamtaro how did you sleep?"  
"G-good morning I slept fine and all.. whats up?" Hamtaro asked Stan inquisitively  
"Nothing much just wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me today on the roof."  
"Sure! I would love to Stan that would be great."  
The two headed to their respective classes; Hamtaro was unable to hold in his excitement for lunchtime as it would be the first time he would be having lunch with another person. As soon as lunch began Hamtaro went to the roof as quickly as he possibly could so that he could have as much time as possible to be with his new friend. When Hamtaro arrived Stan was already there as such the two began to eat their lunchs in silence neither exchanging a word with one another. Stan decided to take the leap and attempted to break the wall of silence that had emerged between the two.

"So uhh…you got a girlfriend Hamtaro?  
Hamtaro was caught off Guard by the question and began to blush a little.  
"Uh-hh No I d-don't..is-is that bad?"  
"Oh no, I'm sorry to ask such a person question but I was just curious." Stan replied  
Hamtaro paused for a moment and then spoke.  
"I'm sorry that it's so awkward I just really don't know what to say; I have never had any friends before so its just a new experience for me.."  
"That must have been hard for you to just say and now I just..I just really wanted to get to know you better and um if I may ask why you don't have any friends."  
"People usually just make fun of me because of my name and recently it has only gotten worse and so many people really won't associate with me now."  
"That's ridiculous especially when there are more important matters out there, they should not be harassing you it's just not right!"  
Hamtaro was shocked at Stans sudden seriousness to the issue.

"It's no big deal really, I'm used to it by now but talking to you about it makes me feel a little bit better thanks. It's no fun to talk about things like this; on another note do you happen to like the Salsafingers your wearing their shirt so..?"  
"Oh yea I love them especially their new album Chipotle they are just so good!"

Lunchtime went by in a flash as the two chatted away about the hit band Salsafingers as well as many other current happenings throughout the school and the general area itself. As the lunch period came closer to a close the two friends began to walk towards their respective classes Hamtaro decided to be bold and ask Stan a question.

"So Stan do you have a girlfriend?"  
"My, my what a bold question for such a shy guy, but to answer that question no I do not. Why do you ask ehh, you interested?" Stan giggled slightly while Hamtaro began to blush  
"N-No o-of course not I was just wondering cause you asked earlier and--" Stan stopped him from finished his thought.  
"Relax I was just kidding" quietly to himself he uttered under his breath "I really wasn't though."  
"What did you say?" Hamtaro inquired, he knew he heard something but was not quite sure. away. Hamtaro simply laughed to himself as he walked into his classroom. As Stan approached his classroom he overheard a couple of arrogant goon like students talking about beating up some kid who had a ridiculou  
"Oh,nothing… it was nothing, have fun in class." Before Hamtaro could say anything Stan was already too far s name after school was out. Although Stan did not hear the name he figured it could potentially be Hamtaro but he did not want to jump to conclusions. Once classes were over Stan rushed to get to Hamtaro as quickly as he could. After Hamtaro had finished class he began to head over to the gym when he was pulled aside by two men. The goons began to speak almost in sync with one another.

"Hamtaro is such a queer name ya'know so today we've decided to beat you up."  
Hamtaro was scared stiff, even though he said he was used to it he really wasn't. he tried to brace himself as the first punch came and knocked him square in the jaw which propelled him backwards slightly. The second goon had to recalibrate himself and began to wind his punch up but before he was able to get it off he was planted on right to his jaw in a counter attack.  
"Sorry I got here a little late." A familiar voice spoke before Hamtaro could open his eyes, and to his surprise it was Stan. Then before the first goon could respond Stan gave a quick right hook to the brutes' nose. Shocked and disoriented the two goons scampered away as quickly as they could.  
"Are you okay?" Stand rushed to Hamtaro's side as fast as he could.  
"Wh-.. How.. What are you doing here Stan?!"  
"I overheard those goons talking in the hall about beating someone up so I rushed to you as quickly as I could. If you want to know why then you can say it's because I care about you." Before Stan could really think about it, it had come out.  
"Thank you so much Stan if you didn't come then I really don't know what would have happened this time." To his surprise Stan embraced Hamtaro in a very passionate and comforting hug.  
"Shhh it's okay there's no need to be afraid now..I'll protect you.."  
Stan had made a bold move unaware of Hamtaro's own feelings for him as well. Hamtaro even unaware of the feelings himself became truly aware when Stan took him in his arms. Hamtaro simply smiled and looked at Stan in the eyes.  
"So you actually meant what you said earlier?" he began to cry a bit the tears mixing with the blood from where he was punched.  
"Yeah, I really meant it." Stan said softly "I have liked you all this time, I've seen you in my classes, in the halls, and I was just so unsure and nervous of what my feelings really were until recently when I finally decided to take a chance and get to know you." The two shared a loving kiss with one another while embracing each other passionately. Hamtaro felt so warm and happy while he was in Stan's arms.  
"You know, we should probably skip the after school gym and go to my house so we can clean that jaw up. Of course that won't be the only things were going to do." Stan grinned while Hamtaro eagerly grinned back the two began to walk towards Stan's house where they were both eager to simply be with each others company.


End file.
